The present invention relates to gun-mounting apparatus, and in particular, to apparatus designed for attachment to a vehicle, to mount and lock a gun thereon.
A general object of the present invention is to provide safe and effective means for mounting and locking a hand gun on a vehicle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a gun-mounting apparatus which can be secured to a vehicle with conventional fasteners, with access to the fasteners being prevented when the apparatus is in a locked condition.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such gun mounting apparatus which is simple in construction and operation.
The apparatus of the invention includes a mounting bracket which is fastenable to the vehicle, and a holster bracket having an attached hand gun holster. The holster bracket is detachably mountable on the mounting bracket, wherein a projection carried on one of the brackets is received within a slot formed on the other bracket. A cable lock usable with the apparatus, is threadable through the projection, with such received within the slot, and through the finger guard of a gun carried in the holster, to prevent removal of the gun from the vehicle.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, a pair of laterally spaced channels on opposed sides of the mounting bracket slidably receive laterally spaced flanges formed in associated sides of the holster bracket, for detachably mounting the holster bracket on the mounting bracket. With the holster bracket so mounted, fasteners used to attach the mounting bracket to the vehicle are inaccessable, as a further safeguard against theft.